


Neutral Zones

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 100_men, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 05, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember, you’re on <i>our</i> turf now. Liam-friendliness required.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutral Zones

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ 100_men prompt #44: Afternoon.

“You _really_ need to start changing out of this when you come here,” Mason says, plucking at the collar of Brett’s Devenford Prep sweater. “I’m pretty sure it gives Liam flashbacks or something.” Liam glances up from the field when he hears his name, nose scrunching when he sees his best friend in the arms of the enemy, as Mason likes to fondly—and dramatically—put it.

Brett snorts in derision, which he usually does when Mason talks about Liam (but he’s working on it). “I think he’ll live. Besides, he used to wear the same damn thing every day.” He plays idly with the buttons on Mason’s shirt, making Mason melt even further into his lap where they’re sitting on the bleachers. It’s Mason’s favorite time of the day—sitting outside in the late afternoon sun after the last bell where his boyfriend is always waiting for him with a can of Coke, a kiss, and some kind of creepy book he snuck from Satomi’s collection for them to pore over.

“Yeah, exactly,” Mason says. “He doesn’t exactly look back on his Devenford times fondly.” He reaches up and tilts Brett’s chin down to look at him. “Remember, you’re on _our_ turf now. Liam-friendliness required.” To soften his point, he leans up and kisses Brett, just this side of too long to make Brett’s pupils widen and cheeks flush. Brett’s fingers slide between the buttons of Mason’s shirt, brushing hot against the skin on his stomach. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Brett says, trying to hide the aroused shake in his voice, the one that always makes Mason feel weirdly powerful. He shrugs and leans back, fake-cool, before tugging off his uniform sweater, revealing his tight white undershirt. “This better?” He drops his sweater in a heap on the bench and flexes his arms in the most non-subtle way possible.

Mason grins up at him, enjoying the view plenty. “Perfect, you giant dork.”

Brett smiles back until he looks up and cocks his head. “Liam is two seconds away from coming up and throwing me off the bleachers, just so you know.”

Mason just laughs and cups the back of Brett’s head. “I told him this was a Brett-friendly zone as well, so you’re good for now.” He cups the back of his neck and tugs him down for another kiss. When they part, Mason glances at the field to see Liam with his arms out in exasperation, mouthing _dude_ up towards him.

Mason feels a little bad when Hayden kicks a soccer ball at Liam’s head, but not, like, _too_ bad.


End file.
